She's Grown Up
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Always difficult for a father to see their little daughter grow up. One shot of Phoenix POV watching his little daughter grow from a little girl into a woman.


**She's Grown Up**

For every father, never easy to see their little daughter grow up. Feelings of sadness, fear, feelings of worry, will lose them, kept up haunting every day. For every father, they want their little daughter will never grow. They want them to always be able to accompany their daughter ... Kissing the cheeks of their daughter, holding their daughter ... Read a bedtime story for their daughter ... Every father scared with how time flies. All fathers are afraid of their daughter growing up. Including Phoenix Wright. Seeing his daughter grow from a naive young girl until becoming a woman is a fun, scary, and depressing experience for him. He was not ready. He never prepared to lose his little daughter.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

The 8-year-old girl with wearing magician outfit stepped into his office with fear. Her face implies sadness, but she was trying to cover it up with a very sweet smile. He did not believe it. How could a father would leave his little daughter, who was 8 only years old, just like that? Without anyone with her? Without anyone to protect her? The first time he saw the little girl smile, he immediately fell in love. He felt that her smile was a light. A light for him to pass through the darkness after losing his job as a lawyer. So he invites Trucy to stay with him. He couldn't throw the charm little girl into the street. When Trucy calls him "Daddy", he knew, that Trucy was sent from heaven for him. And she has been his little girl since then. He was determined to be the best father ever for Trucy.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

It's been a year Trucy stay with him. He doesn't know what will his life become after losing his job if he did not have Trucy. Perhaps he would continue to get lost in the darkness. Perhaps he would never find a way out of the darkness that he stepped in. Today is Trucy's 9th birthday. He was determined to make Trucy birthday unforgettable for the rest of her life.

Phoenix got up early in the morning, to make a birthday cake for Trucy. He was not so good at making cakes. But he tried hard. The cakes that he made is not so neat, and looks messy, but Trucy's eyes shine happy when he gives the cakes to her.

"The shape of the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I should try." Trucy tasting the cake with gusto, not care about the mess cake shape.

"Daddy...This is the most delicious cake I ever tried!" cried Trucy, then hugged him. Her hugs are so warm. Very warm. Warm his cold world since he loses his job as a lawyer.

Then he handed a gift he bought for Trucy. He worked hard, took a double shift at the restaurant where he worked in order to raise money to buy the gift. A blue cute bicycles. He sees the light that illuminates him again when Trucy laugh very happy, then kissed his cheek many times, and held him very tightly.

"Daddy, thank you so much! You're the best parents in the world!"

Then he taught his little daughter how to ride a bicycle. First of all, he was very worried. What if Trucy falls? What if the little girl was bleeding, and wounded? But Trucy assured him that she will not fall and won't get hurt. Because there is her father standing beside her to protect her.

"You can let go of your hand from my bike now, Daddy! I want to try to pedaling it by myself!"

"Be careful, Trucy," he muttered. He let go his grips from Trucy's bike, and watching anxiously when his daughter started pedaling. First Trucy pedals awkwardly, but later, she can keep her balance, and pedaling smoothly.

"Daddy! Look, Daddy! I can do it! I can pedaled smoothly! Come on, Daddy, we race! Catch me, Daddy!"

Feel relieved and proud of his daughter who could learn so quickly, Phoenix ran after Trucy who pedaling her bike. Increasingly, Trucy pedals faster and faster, until she hit a rock and fell. Trucy crying out loud. Phoenix fear become true.

He could feel his heart pounding when he saw the little girl bloody knee. He felt guilty. He cursed himself. How could he let his little daughter bloodied and injured?

Phoenix holding Trucy into the house, and immediately clean Trucy's wound. Trucy tears did not stop after Phoenix finished cleaning the wound. Make Phoenix feels more frantic. _What's wrong with her?_ _Did she miss her biological parents?_

"F-forgive me, Daddy. I trouble you and make you worry." whispered Trucy suddenly.

"There, there, dear. It's okay. Next time be careful, okay? Now stop crying. Daddy didn't like to see you cry. Daddy hates to see you sad." Phoenix replied gently, then hugged Trucy tightly. Trucy nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Phoenix holding Trucy into her room, and laid her on the bed slowly.

"You want Daddy read a bedtime story?" Trucy nodded slowly.

Phoenix took a purple book from the shelf and began reading bedtime story to Trucy, namely "The Wizard of Oz." Trucy seemed carried away by a story read by Phoenix. After he finished, they both knelt beside Trucy's bed to pray before going to bed.

"Dear Jesus, thank you very much for the best dad in the world that you give to me. Please always give Daddy health and longevity so that Daddy can always read bedtime stories to me. Amen. "

Phoenix stands, and lay Trucy back in her bed, and turn off Trucy's room lights.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Trucy. My baby girl. "

 **-Flash Forward.-**

"Daddy, happy birthday! Sorry the gift is ugly, but what the matter is, I really love you, Daddy!" said Trucy one day on his birthday. Trucy handed a red rose with a caricature of him carry Trucy in his back. Under the picture, Trucy write the words: "Daddy and Trucy, together forever! We will never be separated. "

"Thank you very much, Trucy. This is the most beautiful gift Daddy ever received in my life." then he buried the little girl into his arms.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

He picked Trucy in school, as he always did. He kissed both Trucy's cheeks and carrying her bag.

"Daddy," said Trucy suddenly as they walked toward the house. "Daddy, begin from tomorrow, you don't need to pick me up at school again. I can go home alone by bus. I'm 11 years old now, I've not deserved picked up in school every day. I'm a big girl now."

 _I'm a big girl now ..._ Yes ... He must be prepared for this.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Trucy is 12 years old now, and will continue school to Junior High School. He didn't believe this. It seems like just yesterday he called Trucy to his office to ask her to stay with him. It seems like just yesterday he heard Trucy called him "Daddy" for the first time. Why now all of a sudden the little girl grows taller, getting to know about make-up, lipstick, even started to interested with boys? He could not lie to himself. He was not ready to accept this. He was not ready with his little daughter growing up. He could feel some change from Trucy, apart from her physical.

When night comes, he intends to read a bedtime story to Trucy, as he usually did. However, Trucy refused.

"Daddy, I'm 12 years old now and I've finished primary school. Isn't it time for you to stop reading a bedtime story for me? "

He was shocked, sad, but also can understand. Finally, he put the book in his hand to the shelfack, and intends to kiss Trucy's cheek. But again, Trucy refused.

"Daddy, if a 12-year-old girl is already too big to be read a bedtime story, it means she's too big to be kissed on the cheek as well, right?"

Phoenix stopped, and nodded. Although he feels sad, but he could understand. All children will grow up in the end. And no one can change it.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Trucy is 15 years old, and she changed a lot. If the first she was a little girl who always obey what Phoenix said, she now began to frequently disobey him and a bit of rebel. They often differ, and often argue each other. Additionally, Trucy had started going out with boys. Phoenix nearly choked on his breakfast when Trucy told him that she now has a boyfriend named Joshua. He felt a little annoyed, anxious, and fearful. What if this child, Joshua, hurts his darling daughter? What if he's just toying Trucy? What if he touched Trucy beyond the limits?

He was not sure if he liked Joshua when Trucy bring Joshua to home and introduce him to Joshua. Joshua wears an earring in his ears, he smoked, and driving a large motor. His experience when he was a lawyer making him can quickly judge people, and he could tell that Joshua is not a good boy. So he decided to speak privately with Trucy when Joshua was go home.

"Okay, Trucy honey, Daddy wants to talk to you. About your boyfriend, Joshua."

"He's handsome, right Daddy? And also very cool! You like him, right, Daddy?"

Phoenix sighed, then shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, Trucy. Daddy doesn't like him."

"Why, Daddy?"

"He wears earrings. He smoked. And he was riding a large motorcycle. A good boy will not wear earrings, will not smoke, and will not drive a large motorcycle, Trucy. You'd better stay away from the boy. End your relationship with him."

To his surprise, Trucy suddenly rose from her chair and looked very angry.

"So, do you mean, Daddy doesn't like him just because of his appearance?"

"Not because of his appearance, Trucy. But he's not good for you. Daddy could see it."

"Daddy, you've only met him once! How could you jump to conclusions like that! Who cares if he wears earrings? Who cares if he smokes? Who cares if he's riding a large motorcycle? He's very kind to me! And he loves me, Daddy!"

"Trucy. He is a smoker. He can make your health impaired. He's driving a large motor. He can get you into an accident anytime. Daddy forbids you to date him for your own good!"

"You think you know everything, Daddy! How could you judge that bad of a person you only meet once! I hate you, Daddy!" Trucy suddenly exclaimed, then ran to her room and shut the door.

Suddenly his world suddenly feels dark. Trucy said that she hates him. That word is the most words he won't hear from Trucy's mouth. Is it wrong if he forbids Trucy to date? Is it wrong if he doesn't like Trucy's boyfriend? Is it wrong if he forbids Trucy too close to a smoker child? But, he did this because he loves Trucy! Love her more than anything! He just didn't want his precious treasure hurt by a smoker child!

The following days, Trucy still angry with him, and did not want to talk to him. Trucy spends most of her time with Joshua. Very often Trucy come home late from school, because after school, she had lunch, or go to movies with Joshua. At home, Trucy always received call from Joshua, and begin rarely talking to Phoenix. Phoenix feel now there is a distance that separates him from his beloved daughter.

 _Is this experienced by another father too, when their daughter had a boyfriend, are they feeling the distance that formed this?_

One day, Phoenix comes home shopping from the supermarket, and he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw Trucy and Joshua were kissing passionately on the roadside. _Kissing._ _In public place._

How dare the boy touched his little daughter. How dare the boy kissed his sweet little girl. How dare the boy kissing his little daughter in a public place, where many people can watch them. Anger burned himself. He steps forward very quickly, approached the two of them.

"HEY!" He yelled loudly, making Trucy and Joshua jumped, and release their kiss.

"How dare you touch my precious little daughter, you little brat!" He cried, then he beat Joshua's face with his fist. Joshua staggered, and fell on the ground.

"Daddy! What are you doing! Why did you hit him?" cried Trucy crying.

"Because he dared to touch you! Daddy already told you, he is not good for you!"

"Daddy, I'm 15 years old now! I'm not your baby girl again! So what if I kiss my own boyfriend?! "shouted Trucy. People on the street now turn toward them.

"Come home with Daddy!" exclaimed Phoenix, grasping Trucy's wrist and dragged her home.

When they got home, Trucy anger has not subsided. She was still crying.

"Daddy! Why do you behave like that to Joshua? He was always polite to you! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Kissing your lips in a public place, you said it was not anything wrong? It was very wrong, Trucy! You're only 15 years old and not time for you going out like that yet!"

"Not yet? Daddy, I'm 15 year old and not 9 year old anymore! All the girls in my class can kiss their boyfriend whenever they want, and their father never beats their boyfriend, never!"

"That's because their father didn't care about them. As for me, I really care about you, Trucy! I'm your father, and I have to protect you! A father will always protect their daughter as long as they can!"

"You don't protect me! You always overprotective of me! You just can't accept that I'm not a kid anymore!" cried Trucy, then ran to her room and slammed the door.

Phoenix stunned on the couch. _Maybe she was right._ _Maybe I can't accept that she is not a kid anymore._ _That she had grown up._

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Trucy home from school with sobbing one day. Frantically, Phoenix immediately hugged her so tightly.

"Trucy dear, why do you weep? D-don't cry, dear. Daddy is here. Daddy always here for you," he whispered, trying to calm Trucy. Trucy hasn't been crying for a long time. The last time Phoenix saw Trucy cry was when she had a nightmare when she was 10 years old.

"J-joshua, Daddy." He gasped. The boy again? What that little brat wants now?

"Why with Joshua, dear? He hurt you? He hit you?"

Trucy shook her head. "He….He has an affair behind me, Daddy. He had another girlfriend, and today I caught them kissing in the school's backyard."

He snapped. Again he let his daughter wounded. Again he let his daughter cry. He was supposed to protect her. He supposed to protect his beloved daughter. He felt like he fail as a father. He felt he was not a good father. A good father will not let his daughter be hurt by a smoker boy. A good father will not let his daughter to tears.

"Daddy, I know what's on your mind. I know. You feel guilty. You feel like you're failing to protect me and let me hurt. Don't you feel you're not a good father. Know, Daddy. You've always been, and will be the best father in the world. Forgive my attitude these days, Daddy. I should have listened to you. Rather than disobey you. I don't want to deal with any man again this time. Maybe they're just going to hurt me just as Joshua did to me. But, I know one thing, that at least there are one man in this world who will never hurt me, and it's you, Daddy."

Phoenix smiled, and stroked Trucy's hair. Of course, he would never hurt Trucy. He is her father. Trucy's legal father, even though they have no any blood relationship. He would never let anything bad happen to his precious daughter.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix gets his attorney badge back, exactly one day before Trucy's 17th birthday. The girl shouted loudly when he called her with his cell phone and give the good news.

"Daddy, this is the most beautiful gift you've ever give to me!"

The next day, he held a sweet 17 birthday party for Trucy. The more he watched Trucy, the more he was afraid to lose her. As the years go by, Trucy's face becomes very similar to him every day. She had the same blue eyes like him. She had the same nose shape like him. Trucy's height even almost same to him now. Trucy looked very pretty with wearing blue birthday dress, and also wear earrings of the same color. She was wearing a very fragrant scent of perfume, make anyone fascinated when looking at her.

He could see Trucy now is a mix of a girl and a woman figure. She is no longer 8 year old child who wears magician outfit and come with trembling body to his office. She is now a mature 17 year old girl, who is ready to see the world, ready to face the rigors of the world out there. Although Trucy is ready, but he, as her father was not ready. What if Trucy not able to survive the rigors of the outside world? What if out there, there a lot of bad people who will not hesitate to hurt her?

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Trucy is 18 years old, and graduated from high school as the best student of the year. He felt very proud. It's one of the happiest days of his life, in addition to the time he got his attorney badge back.

He took a seat in the school hall, where the graduation ceremony will be held. He could not help but smile so wide when the principal called Trucy's name as the student who graduate with the best rating. He could not resist not to stand up from his seat when Trucy gives her graduation speech.

"Thank you very much, thank you very much! High school periods are the most beautiful times in my life. During high school, I learned a lot. Besides learning about mathematics, physics, chemistry, and various other subjects that make me dizzy 7 roving and get headaches almost every day, "- the whole audience laughing-" I also learned to become an adult. I learned to be wise in dealing with a problem, because of the age we grow, the more severe problem that we will face. Because in this school, I didn't only learn about science, but also learn about knowledge of life." The entire audience applauded.

"But I didn't just get knowledge from school. I also got the knowledge in my house. There was someone who always taught me tirelessly, without knowing the day and night. He always illuminated me if I walk in the dark. He always helped me get up when I fell. And of course, I'm talking about my father, Phoenix Wright. "

Phoenix felt his face bright red. All the audience looks toward him. Trucy smiled and looked at him.

"Phoenix Wright." Trucy continued. "He is a very great father. A father who was very fond of his daughter, willing to do anything, willing to sacrifice anything to protect his daughter. A very great father, which is always encouraging his daughter to step forward. That never bear to see any drop tears fell from my eyelid. He always encouraged me by his jokes, even though his jokes is not so funny, when I lost confidence, when I felt desperate. And he's the reason why I can stand here. "

The entire audience standing ovation, while Phoenix face wet with tears now.

"And I have one question for you, Daddy. I want to hear the answer. _Do I make you proud?_ "

Wiping his eyes with a tissue, Phoenix answered aloud. "Always."

Now, the entire audience crying too. That day he will never forget in his life. He felt very proud, and succeeded as a father.

 **-Flash forward-**

Trucy has become a college student and attend college in Pennsylvania. The place is quite far from where they live, and because the college is very dense, Trucy could only go home once a month. They are increasingly rarely communicating, only occasionally Trucy call. He always holds himself to frequently call Trucy, for fear of disturbing Trucy's study. Even though he felt very lonely. He missed moments where he feels irritated when Trucy turn on the television too loud. He misses the times when Trucy shouting, woke him at night, when having nightmares. He misses the times when he knocked on the bathroom door in disgust, because Trucy singing too loud in the bathroom. He missed Trucy idly laughter when she hides his cell phone, or when made his attorney badge disappear. If only he could do magic, or could ask one wishes he wanted, he just wants his little girl to never grow up, and forever be his baby girl.

 **-Flash forward-**

His most feared day finally come. The day he didn't know whether he was happy or sad. Trucy is 27 years old now, and will carry out her marriage with a man she met while she was in college, Reynold Smith. Trucy will change her last name became Smith. Trucy will not be a Trucy Wright again. And that means, he will lose his daughter forever.

He stood in the bride room, just staring blankly at his beloved daughter. Beautiful. She is very beautiful with wearing blue wedding gown.

"Daddy ...Why are you looking at me like that? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I am not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Trucy smiles a little, then walked up to him and guided his arm. "You will never lose me, Daddy. Because I'll always and forever, be your daughter. I will always be Trucy Wright for you, even though today I'm going to change my last name became Smith."

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Phoenix smiled a little, rubbed his eyes, and they walked hand in hand down the aisle.

"Mr. Reynaldo Smith, are you willing to be a legitimate husband to Trucy Wright, till death do apart?"

"I do."

"Miss. Trucy Wright, are you willing to be the legitimate wife of Mr. Reynaldo Smith, till death do apart?"

"I do."

"Congratulations, both of you have legally become husband and wife. And from now on, your name is Trucy Smith, Mrs. Trucy Wright."

The entire guests in the church applauded, and Phoenix could feel that his duty as a father to protect his daughter has been completed. Now that's a task for Trucy's husband. Then he and Trucy danced in the courtyard.

 _Thank you, Jesus._ _Thanks for the best gift you've ever given to me._ _I couldn't ask for more._ _Now, I'm ready to let her go._

-THE END-


End file.
